Among the known viewing systems, devices with integrated cathode ray tubes hold the leading position. The most widespread applications thereof are concentrated primarily in large numbers in television sets and computer terminals.
The increasing use of these devices and the increased presence of humans in front of them has given rise, particularly in the last decade, to a lengthy list of medical ailments produced by exposure to the radiations emitted by these devices.
The most typical components of television sets and computer terminals are based on a cathode ray tube, transformers, deflection coils and high-voltage transformers which, in addition to their specific functions, are responsible for producing a combination of radiations, magnetic fields and accumulated static energies, which impact on and are definitely harmful to humans and their environment. Numerous investigations are continuously being carried out in order to identify and list the number of ailments harmful to human beings, which these radiations generate.
These emissions are present, and present levels of risk even for example in computer terminals or televisions sets designed with xe2x80x9clow emission levelxe2x80x9d standards (such as those contained in the Swiss MPRII type monitor).
The influence of these radiations has, through years of study of their effect on the health of humans, given rise to what is known throughout the world as the xe2x80x9ccomputer syndrome/PC syndrome/Tokomosho syndromexe2x80x9d, which covers all the main ailments, which are known up to the present time and are generated by said radiations.
After many experiments directed at blocking these radiations, particularly for those most exposed to them within computer surroundings, special clothing made with a metal mesh, which is connected to a xe2x80x9cground dischargexe2x80x9d has, for instance, been created. The main drawback of this clothing is that it is completely impractical and totally disregards the most sensitive organs of our organism, which are located in our head.
Another not very effective recommendation is to limit the use of computers, for example, to work surroundings, In Japan, regulations xe2x80x9cprohibitxe2x80x9d pregnant women from walking through surroundings in which computers are operating. In addition, to these problems, the need has arisen to block similar radiations in space, where there is no atmosphere to protect the health of astronauts.
Under these premises, various types of special optical lenses (normally tempered) have been created, on which additional coatings or multilayer surface treatments are deposited from a vapor in high-vacuum systems; the senses are provided with xe2x80x9cmetallicxe2x80x9d coatings, which operated as a true xe2x80x9cmetallic meshxe2x80x9d in order to block said radiations.
Having noted the effectiveness of these systems and attempted in many cases to amortize the large investments made in order to develop them, many designers and/or manufacturers throughout the world have directed their efforts towards adapting these processes so as to provide protection against radiations and static electricity generated, in particular, by cathode ray tubes.
Other methods of blocking these radiations have also been implemented by applying adhesive films having conductive properties to windows, glass or screens in order to obtain similar protective effects. Other benefits generated by the inclusion of these treatments (by the interposing of these treated glasses between the cathode ray tube and the viewer) were the optimizing of viewing by increasing the contrast and eliminating the harmful reflections at the viewing surface.
A large number of glass factories, factories for manufacturing medical accessories, coating laboratories, product integrators, etc., through the world, noting the enormous potential market for the supplying this type of effective protection against radiation and static currents, emitted primarily) by computer terminals and television sets, directed their efforts effectively towards the design, integration, manufacture, marketing or distribution thereof.
Throughout the world, the so-called xe2x80x9canti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filtersxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9canti-glare/anti-radiation filtersxe2x80x9d) were created, which rapidly spread throughout the world on the basis of the following brand names and manufacturers: ASSIST SYSTEM, AMERICAN COMPUTER OPTICS, ACCO, POLAROID, CHAMP, ERGOVIEW TECHNOLOGIES, CURTIS, NATIONAL POWER ELECTRIC, FELLOWES, KANTEK, KENSINGTON, MEDIAMATE, MEMOREX, NORAD, OPTIM-EYESER, SUNLIGHT BRAND, SUNFLEX, etc.
An analysis of the processes for optimizing viewing or the image is omitted, since these processes are not related to the main object of the present device. Only the process relating to the effect of non-ionizing radiations of very low frequency xe2x80x9cVLFxe2x80x9d (from 3 to 30 kHz) of extremely low frequency xe2x80x9cELFxe2x80x9d (from 30 to 300 Hz) and of static electricity will be analyzed.
All the so-called xe2x80x9canti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filtersxe2x80x9d, have a component element in their design, which is absolutely indispensable for their normal operation, namely, the grounding cable or ground conductor.
This is the element which makes it possible to xe2x80x9cdischargexe2x80x9d (by xe2x80x9cpotential difference and low resistancexe2x80x9d) via the physical connection to a point considered the xe2x80x9creference groundxe2x80x9d, the radiation and the static electricity, trapped by the conductive mesh or covering of these anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filters and converted into an xe2x80x9celectric currentxe2x80x9d.
To obtain full electrical contact, the grounding cable is normally soldered or crimped to the metal contact, which is normally soldered or crimped to one of the sides of the glass/acrylic, etc., which is provided with the conductive membrane or film.
For practical purposes, the reference grounds suitable for the normal operation of these devices ideally are those, which are provided in computer centers, buildings with special ground installations in the form of buried stakes, household or commercial installations with ground-wire terminals (third contact) connected to metal water pipes, metal structures such as window or door frames, etc.
The anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filters are provided with terminals or fastening clamps, which make it possible to establish an effective discharge contact while maintaining a closed electric circuit of low resistance.
If the contact with the discharge point is deficient or should the discharge point have conditions of high resistance (far from what is presumed to be an xe2x80x9cideal earth/groundxe2x80x9d), the efficiency of the blocking of the radiations and elimination of the static electricity will also be deficient.
If the discharge circuit is opened by disconnecting the ground/discharge cable or by breaking it, the effectiveness of these filters becomes almost zero in terms of blocking radiations and eliminating static electricity.
Due to the fact that these radiations and static electricity are absolutely invisible, but their harmful effects on humans is not, it was necessary to measure them with sophisticated and costly instruments, in order to convert them into visible and measurable parameters. These measurements, in particular, provided the possibility of determining the effectiveness of the anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filters and of exponentially increasing their commercial distribution primarily due to the fact that users who interacted with devices having an integrated cathode ray tube (and who have suffered and know about the harmful effects referred to herein) could not observe and determine on the basis thereof the risks of free exposure to these radiations and static electricity and their practically complete elimination (the interposition of some anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filters assures blockages of theoretical levels of effectiveness on the order of 99.99%).
The need to massively mobilize these expressive demonstrations of effectiveness in order to be able to open up markets by making potential users aware of the existence of these radiations and of harmful static electricity resulted in the appearance of portable measuring instruments, which made commercial and technical demonstrations of anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filters possible and showed the effectiveness of the filters to block radiations and static electricity to potential users at that time.
Devices of this type for the measuring radiations (xe2x80x9celectric field scannerxe2x80x9d) are manufactured, for instance, by KROLMAN in Toronto, Canada under the name of Model R-900. These measuring devices have been adopted by most manufacturers and retailers of anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filters throughout the world at a present cost of approximately U.S. $45.00 (forty-five dollars) each.
By the placing of their internal or external sensor element (for this type of radiation) on the surface of the cathode ray tube and then on the surface of the anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection surface, measurement systems of this type make it possible to show the presence or absence of harmful radiations and static electricity by an acoustic/visual display. Another useful demonstration and measurement carried out by the use of these external indicators/meters is to measure the emissions of the cathode ray tube with an interposed anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filter and to connect and disconnect successively the grounding cable or discharge element, thus verifying the successive appearances and disappearances of the radiations and of static electricity when said electric discharge path is connected and disconnected. The ability to visualize these radiations has become the key element in the distribution and sales support of the anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filters throughout the world for all their possible applications.
The impossibility of providing each anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filter with a portable radiation measuring device, such as those mentioned above (it must be borne in mind that the costs of filters of similar performance from different manufacturers throughout the world are averaged the price of a filter, which effectively blocks harmful radiations, is less than the cost of these measuring devices), gives rise to a large number of limitations and drawbacks, of which we will point out only the most obvious ones, in order to clearly show the benefits derived from the introduction of the claimed device. First, it is impossible to supply the potential user independently (without lending, demonstrating or selling an external radiation measuring device) with the ability to select the best alternative for the discharge connection for the optimum operation of this filter. Second, if changes are made in the electric connection or the physical location of the cathode ray tube device, there can be no assurance without a measurement instrument that the anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filter is blocking the radiations. Third, if the anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filter is relocated on another separate device not having a measurement instrument, there can be no certainty that the anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filter is blocking the radiations in this new system. Fourth, if the grounding conditions at the point of connection selected for the discharge of the radiations are changed, there can be no certainty that the anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filter is blocking the radiations. Fifth, for any promotion, demonstration and sale of these anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filters, it would be necessary to have external measuring elements, which make it possible to show their effectiveness and the best manner of installing or position them. Sixth, if the discharge circuit is damaged or even cut entirely in an undetectable manner (not visible, for instance when the discharge cable is cut internally, the solder connection or attachment of the end of the discharge cable to the conductive terminal of the filter is broken, the solder or attachment of the end of the discharge cable to the terminal/pin for connection to the external ground is broken, etc.), there would be no assurance that the anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filter is blocking the radiations. Seventh, the user of these anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filters could never have an agent integrated in his viewing region, which interactively and continuously indicates whether he is being protected from the harmful radiations emitted by the integrated device, in particular, by a cathode ray tube.
Eighth, serious difficulties and costly investments result from the impossibility of distributing the anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filters at places of mass sales, where the seller wishes to sell the products presented in xe2x80x9cgondolasxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9csupermarketxe2x80x9d sales), primarily due to the fact that: (a) the potential buying/using public is unacquainted with the radiation blocking concepts, which these systems propose, since it cannot see or interpret them in any way; (b) the potential buying/using public is unable to differentiate between the quality of the different products available on the world market, some of which cannot even be considered as anti-reflection filters (because of their deplorable quality, they are expressly prohibited by optometrists) but which, due to their xe2x80x9crelatively low costxe2x80x9d (actually it is very high since, in general, they effectively serve no purpose and normally guarantee services which, by their physical construction, they cannot provide, making them clear commercial swindles, which unfortunately are distributed and confuse the market) are presented to them, confusing them; (c) manufacturers, integrators, distributors and/or retailers in the world of anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filters must invest enormous amounts of money in order to train groups in sellers and promoters in stores, companies, supermarkets, etc., who equipped furthermore with radiation measuring devices or indicators, try to teach the operating principle and effectiveness of these devices to the potential buyers and users.
Despite the effort and investment made in it, the rate of return or effectiveness of such demonstrations is very low because the xe2x80x9cpotentialxe2x80x9d buyer/user is not certain that the effect demonstrated will function in the same manner at his home, work place, etc., primarily because of the inability to integrate an indicator element, which makes it possible to verify anywhere the effectiveness of the operation of this device, in the anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filter.
The present application discloses a new passive, integrated, continuously measuring and indicating element (fed with the energy itself, which it measures) of very low cost suitable for supporting large-scale developments) and can be integrated in or adapted or added to all the anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filters manufactured, integrated and/or sold throughout the world. More specifically, the present device is a passive device in that it measures the energy which is fed to the device itself through use of the discharging cable and the signal comparator and then acts to indicate the presence of non-ionizing electromagnetic radiation or static electricity based on the energy fed to the device. The device is thus passive because it is coupled to the discharge cable, which is a source of energy fed to the device, permitting the device to detect the variations in the energy (electric current) that is present or absent on the discharge cable. No external energy source is required to operate the device as it is configured to use the energy fed through the discharging cable as its energy source. In another embodiment, there is a coupling between the discharge cable and the device without using a comparator resulting in the device detecting the variations in the energy on the discharge cable. In each embodiment, the device operates with the energy received from the emissions conducted by the discharge cable.
Some devices are integrated primarily with cathode ray tubes (computer terminals, television sets, etc.), which have a technology similar to that of the anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filters that are manufactured, integrated and/or sold throughout the world or are integrated as a component part thereof. The present device is therefore presented so that this type of application, which in the coming years will possibly become a definite manufacturing trend, is also protected.
The present invention contemplates the nonlimiting use of active and passive circuits of different indicator elements (displays) and of mounting the operating system of this invention on the surface of the constituent glass/substrate of these filters. Furthermore, in particular, the integration of this invention in future or present imaging devices, which are formed, in particular (but not solely), with cathode ray tubes (CRT)xe2x80x9d, such as television sets/computer terminals, etc. and are combined with anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filters, is also protected by this patent. Within the protection stipulated and the claims made, particularly for these integrated designs, it is also contemplated to supplement the information supplied by the inventive nonlimiting detector circuit models to proprietary software (operative on the most widely distributed xe2x80x9coperating system softwarexe2x80x9d). This will make it possible to xe2x80x9cvisualizexe2x80x9d on the screen of a computer terminal or the like the level of effectiveness/operation of the anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filter, which is included in this device.
Similarly, for television sets containing an anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filter, it is contemplated that, by integration with the inventive nonlimiting detector circuit models, an indication, which is xe2x80x9cvisualizedxe2x80x9d on the screen, is actuated by xe2x80x9cpanel commandsxe2x80x9d or by a xe2x80x9cremote controlxe2x80x9d. The level of effectiveness or operation of the filter contained in this device is thus determined.
The implementation of this passive system for the detection and indication of non-ionizing electromagnetic radiations and static electricity, especially designed to be applied to or integrated in any type of anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filter and intended to block said emissions particularly in devices with cathode-ray tubes (CRT), will make it possible to obtain enormous benefits, of which the following may be indicated by way of example:
(a) Incorporation and ease of integration on all models and designs through the world of anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filters of a system of interactive indication of their effective operation;
(b) This invention comprises an excellent new added value and/or distinguishing element for those worldwide manufacturers, integrators and/or resellers of anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filters, in which this invention is implemented;
(c) The possibility of eliminating the commercial costs and expenses of the distribution and of opening markets, due to the fact that as a result of having this invention implemented, the final user/buyer does not need to have a demonstration of the operation or of the special measurements xe2x80x9cin situxe2x80x9d, directed at determining the best manner of installation, connection or location of an anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filter, which is integrated by the present invention, since he himself can determine whether the filter is operating correctly because of the indication provided by the design proposed here;
(d) Factories, integrators, distributors, resellers, etc., throughout the world of anti-radiation/anti-static/anti-reflection filters will eliminate the risk of international lawsuits by users who, in view of the present impossibility of continuously monitoring the state of connection and operation of their filter, claim bodily injury because of the lack of protection of themselves or because of having been over-exposed to the effects of these radiations, while believing that they were protected by their filter but without being able to verify this.